Falling Down
by Dana1
Summary: Sometimes you just have to look out for those invisible dogs


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Stephen J. Cannell does. I just play with them.   
  
Author's note: I'm having some fun with the characters is all. It's a humor piece is all. I started writing this fic two days after I sprained my ankle. I started this fic quite awhile ago actually.  
  
Rating: G. Nothing to worry about in this fic. Except maybe slapstick comedy.   
  
Time Frame: Sometime after Black Day in Bad Rock.  
  
Summary: Sometimes you have to watch out for those invisible dogs!   
  
  
Falling Down  
By Dana  
  
Templeton 'Faceman' Peck carried a box into the apartment he was renting. HM Murdock followed him in playing with his invisible dog Billy. Face was almost at the counter when Murdock yelled, "Watch out for Billy!"  
  
Murdock startled Face and he tripped on the rug his ankle twisting in the process. The box went flying. "Murdock!"  
  
"I'm sorry Face. But you almost stepped on Billy's tail." Murdock looked down at Face and saw him wincing. "Here let me help you up." He said sticking out his hand.  
  
Face took it, stood, and immediately collapsed. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. He felt an unbearable pain coming from his left ankle. He pulled his foot back when he felt Murdock touch it.  
  
"It's starting to swell. I'm calling Hannibal." Murdock said and ran to the phone.  
  
"It's not that bad Murdock!" Face called after him. But Murdock wasn't listening. He had already dialed the van.  
  
"They'll be here soon. Let me get some ice." Murdock said running to the kitchen.  
  
"But Murdock..." Face started to say.  
  
"No buts. Now stay put!" Murdock said as he returned to the room. He carefully lifted Face's ankle and propped it up. He put the ice on it.  
  
"Ah Murdock." Face said trying to knock the ice away. "I'm fine. It's just a sprain."   
  
"Just stay there. We'll get Hannibal's opinion when he and BA get here."  
  
Face argued with Murdock until there was a knock at his door. "I'll get it."  
  
Face jerked his foot back when he felt someone touching it. "It's all right kid. I'm just going to look at it." He turned back to Murdock. "You're right Murdock it is sprained."   
  
"I told Murdock that. Now can I get up?" Face asked.  
  
"But it could be broken Hannibal. I think we should have Maggie look at it." Murdock said ignoring Face's question  
  
Hannibal nodded. "I agree Murdock. BA can you carry Face to the van? I'll call Maggie and let her know we are coming."  
  
BA carried Face who protested the whole way. "BA just put me down. The ankle's fine."  
  
Hannibal and Murdock joined them in the van. "She said she'll be waiting. Murdock try to keep Face's ankle propped up. It will help with the swelling."  
  
BA drove carefully trying not to cause Face any more pain then he already was. He looked back at him through the rear view mirror and saw the pain etched on the younger man's face.  
  
An hour later, which felt like an eternity to Face, they arrived in Bad Rock. Murdock had been trying to keep his ankle propped up and once or twice accidentally hit it. He wished he could tell them all to leave him alone but they weren't listening.  
  
The sliding door opened and Murdock got out of the van to allow BA to get to Face. He carried Face up the steps.  
  
Maggie was waiting at the door. "You know where the examining room is don't you BA?" She asked. He nodded and carried Face into the room. The others followed them.  
  
"Maggie I'm fine. They just overreacted. I tripped on the rug is all." Face tried to persuade Maggie.  
  
"Let me be the judge of that Face. They didn't overreact." She said feeling his ankle. BA had to hold Face still. "I don't feel anything broken but I'd say you have a pretty bad sprain. I'll wrap it and give you crutches. You are to stay off it for two weeks. No buts." After she wrapped Face's ankle she and Hannibal went outside to talk.  
  
Face was practicing on his crutches. It had been a few years since he had to use them.   
  
Murdock's yell of, "Wait Face watch out for Billy!" Caused him to lose his concentration and he fell to the floor bringing Maggie and Hannibal back into the room.  
  
"Sorry Face but you've got to watch out for Billy." 


End file.
